


and every time my heart beats

by lvnare



Series: txt fics [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But I regret nothing, Character Death, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Heartbeat (BTS), M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, do i tag major character death if it's post the death, i'm sorry??, lapslock, no beta we die like men, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvnare/pseuds/lvnare
Summary: soobin never thought that he'd lose yeonjun.but here he was, yeonjun's final heartbeat ringing in his ears.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: txt fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206605
Kudos: 8





	and every time my heart beats

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> a world wherein soulmates have matching tattoos.
> 
> you know, like your usual soulmate au.
> 
> except, in this world, when someone's soulmate dies, their final heartbeat plays in repeat for the one still alive, day in and day out, as the soul calls out for its lost half.

if he closed his eyes, soobin could almost pretend that yeonjun was still there in front of him, their bodies pressed against each other in a desperate embrace.

could almost feel soft cotton against his fingers, bunched up as he holds on to yeonjun, and never lets go.

could almost smell the sweet scent of peaches that seemed to follow yeonjun around and that soobin so savored.

the rhythm of yeonjun's final heartbeat, repeating again and again—his soul's desperate call for its other half—rang in soobin's ears, and for a moment he let it bring him to different world, one where yeonjun was still alive—not gone, no, never gone—and they were still together.

but that was it all was—pretend.

it was nothing more than a self-deception, nothing more than a foolish bid to convince himself that yeonjun was still by his side and that soobin could _live._

reality came to soobin like a feather's fall—gentle, but no less significant.

it was a trickle of an epiphany of sorts, until it wasn't, and soobin had to face the reality—yeonjun was _gone_.

yeonjun was gone, and he was never coming back.

no matter how much he wanted to contradict it, he couldn't, for it was irrevocable fact and he knew it.

he was in a daze even as his friends—beomgyu, taehyun and hueningkai—approach him, glancing at him worriedly.

"yeonjun hyung he- he didn't, right?" taehyun had asked, evidently wishing for a confirmation that yes, yeonjun was still alive.

"...he did."

"fuck."

"we- god, we were waiting for good news, had a basket full of his favorite food to give him prepared too," beomgyu said, tears starting to fall.

hueningkai stayed silent all the while, despair apparent.

soobin laughed, an empty laugh that was more miserable than tears.

"i- i _miss_ him."

"i can hear his final heartbeat, you know? it's on repeat, and i just-" _it feels so **real** **.**_

soobin stared at the moon on his forearm, intricately detailed by the vine of blooming flowers that wrapped around it, squeezing the moon so tightly in some places it cracked. the cracks were small, and could not take away from the beauty of the moon, but they were there nonetheless.

and all through that yeonjun's final heartbeat played, again and again, echoing in soobin's mind.

it was a mimicry of life, so alike a heartbeat— _ **his** heartbeat—_and yet so _uniform,_ that it couldn't have been any more artificial.

like a mocking echo that reminded soobin that yeonjun was gone, and he—he was still here.

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to heartbeat and like normally it wouldnt spawn ideas like this but it was right after the truth untold so _this_ happened
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/minisodebtxt)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minisodebtxt)


End file.
